LA TIERRA DE ODIN
by naru-alex
Summary: Aquel ataque comenzó todo, Ya nada volvería ser igual y todos lo sabían... el Helheim y el Valhalla por siempre prevalecerán.
1. INTRODUCCION: ROJO BERK

**LA TIERRA DE ODIN**

 _La tierra es extensa, el mar es basto, el espacio es incierto… algún día todo desaparecerá… pero el Helheim y el Valhalla por siempre prevalecerán…_

 _._

 _._

 **INTRODUCCIÓN**

 **.**

 **ROJO BERK**

Aquella tarde se podía apreciar el gran sol ocultándose en el océano, desde los acantilados de cierta isla se apreciaba un magnífico espectáculo natural, algunas aves atravesaban la poca luz naranja que quedaba del gran astro en busca de refugio para pasar la noche, las olas rompían el silencio que reinaba en la zona, mas no era un silencio de paz; era un silencio sepulcral.

Sobre aquella isla, que alguna vez fue llamada por sus habitantes Berk, que alguna vez estuvo llena de vida, se podía apreciar un campo de pura muerte. Las casas deshechas en ceniza y algunas aun en llamas solo aumentaban el dramatismo en aquella escena; entre sus calles, sus acantilados y puertos, varios cuerpos evidenciaban la magnitud de la batalla que se desato tan solo algunas horas antes; vikingos, los habitantes originales de la isla, y dragones, fieles compañeros de los mencionados en principio, yacían inertes sobre el húmedo césped. Muertos. Algunas figuras desconocidas y con una especie de picos a manera de armadura, también habían caído, pero había una gran brecha entre el número de muertos entre los bandos.

Esa tarde quedaría grabada en la mente de los pocos sobrevivientes, apenas una pequeña parte de la población había logrado evacuar la aldea que llevaba el mismo nombre que la isla; en realidad las poblaciones vikingas siempre eran pequeñas debido a los constantes conflictos entre tribus o fieras salvajes como lo fueron alguna vez los dragones, pero en Berk hacia mucho que eso se había terminado gracias a las acciones de un hombre y, gracias a él, su pueblo no solo había crecido en cuanto a arquitectura, economía y civilidad, también lo había hecho en el número de población… ahora ya nada de eso importaba… durante los últimos meses se había establecido una guardia de jinetes de dragones y una guardia terrestre, ellos eran lo mejor en cuanto a guerreros, habían sido entrenados por la mismísima esposa del jefe, conocida por ser una fiera guerrera, pero ni eso había servido, muchos de esos valerosos hombres y mujeres habían fallecido en batalla… Es por todos muy bien sabido que los vikingos son fuertes, valeroso y muy tercos… ¿Fue en parte esa terquedad lo que los llevo a este cruel destino?... No. Su destino ya estaba escrito.

-¡En el nombre de Thor!, ¿¡Qué son ustedes!?- se escuchó en la lejanía. Los sobrevivientes caminaban entre el frondoso follaje del bosque, debían llegar rápido al refugio instalado en la parte contraria a su isla, si no lo hacían y morían en el trayecto, los sacrificios hechos serian en vano; aun así, algunos se detuvieron al escuchar aquella pregunta lanzada desde una considerable distancia, quizás desde el centro de la aldea donde se había trasladado la batalla, seguramente aquel que gritó lo hizo sumergido en la desesperación.

Varios guerreros, los primeros en el campo de batalla, habían sobrevivido gracias a las órdenes del jefe, pero eso no impidió que resultaran heridos, la mayoría de gravedad… su orgullo estaba herido ¡ningún vikingo huía de la batalla!... Pero aquella no fue una lucha normal, su líder lo supo casi de inmediato y ordenó la retirada, muchos se sorprendieron, otros obedecieron al instante, entre ellos un joven robusto y alto pero de facciones cómicas, con extremidades algo cortas para su cuerpo, " _¡Llévalos al refugio!_ " fue la orden, él acato el mandato casi sin pensarlo. Saco a las personas del gran salón, que había fungido como primer refugio, les indico que debían dirigirse inmediatamente al lado contrario de la isla y en el camino muchos ayudaron a los heridos que trataron de impedir el avance del enemigo… el paso quedo libre gracias a las magníficas maniobras de un dragón negro y su jinete… pero no iba a durar mucho, tenían que actuar rápido antes de que las victimas fueran mayores.

Las explosiones seguían escuchándose en la lejanía de forma intermitente, la gente caminaba en silenciosos sollozos entre heridos, niños, mujeres y ancianos; al frente de la peregrinación se encontraba Fishlegs Ingerman quien identificaba que el grito recién escuchado y las explosiones solo eran indicio de la cercanía del enemigo; tenían que apresurarse y así lo hizo entender a los guerreros que flanqueaban a las personas. En la retaguardia, los gemelos Thorston también se dieron cuenta del peligro, tanto así que ni una broma o chiste había salido de ellos, su misión era aprovechar el tiempo dado por sus amigos y familia para poder escapar y guarecerse de la batalla. Ruffnut se quedó preocupada mirando atrás, sus amigos estaban dando la vida por ellos, una parte de ella quería regresar y pelear a lado de los demás pero la misión de proteger a su pueblo también era importante y lo entendía a la perfección. Tuffnut tenía los mismos pensamientos, más aún que sus padres también le habían encomendado la seguridad de su hermana.

Algunos minutos después, que en realidad les parecieron horas, ya habían llegado a la entrada de una cueva en la parte posterior de la montaña más grande en Berk; dicha caverna no era natural, el gran jefe, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, había ordenado la construcción de aquel lugar previendo cualquier situación peligrosa para su pueblo… _"un jefe, protege a los suyos"_ … y vaya que Hiccup se tomaba en serio aquellas palabras pues tardaron solo dos meses en terminar una maravilla arquitectónica.

El rubio de mayor tamaño comenzó a vigilar que todos entraran en orden pero lo más rápido posible, algo difícil considerando la cantidad de heridos y ancianos, cuando los gemelos se aseguraron que nadie los había seguido o alcanzado le confirmaron con señas a Fishlegs que podía proceder con la siguiente parte del plan; el aludido lanzo un par de rugidos, el primero para llamar la atención de un Cremallerus Espantosus, Barf y Belch aparecieron de entre el bosque hasta llegar al claro donde se encontraba la cueva; seguidamente la Gronckle conocida como Meatlug apareció casi del mismo lugar al escuchar el llamado. Hiccup no era ningún tonto, ya todos sabían eso, junto con su mejor amigo humano, elaboraron el plan de evacuación, la parte más difícil ya estaba hecha, pero no por eso dejaba de ser peligroso permanecer en el claro. La técnica era sencilla, el dragón de dos cabezas provocaría un derrumbe controlado en la entrada del refugio mientras que su rechoncha compañera comenzaba a cerrar los huecos y sellar el acceso con su lava desde dentro de la cueva.

Los últimos centímetros de lava y roca eran arrojados por la dragona, Fishlegs había seguido al pie de la letra las instrucciones de Hiccup; mal presagio, intuyeron los tres jinetes mientras observaban el ultimo halo de luz lunar en lo que fue una entrada, pues los demás jinetes deberían haber llegado antes de cerrar ese acceso.

Astrid Hofferson, Snotlout Jorgenson e Hiccup Haddock, así como parte de la guardia de jinetes se habían quedado atrás para dar tiempo a su pueblo de evacuar la aldea, la batalla ya estaba perdida y el jefe no se arriesgaría a perder a más de su gente; fue así que le ordeno a su mejor amigo llevar a cabo el plan de evacuación, en un principio solo se quedarían él y su primo al frente, pero varios vikingos fieles a su jefe y, por supuesto, su esposa que ni en un millón de años hubiera evacuado, se quedaron para combatir.

-¡Ya les dimos suficiente tiempo, Hiccup, debemos retirarnos también! –Grito el chico de cabello oscuro y músculos algo robustos desde Hookfang. Conocía muy bien a su primo y sabía que podría llegar a quedarse a combatir solo con tal de salvar más vidas.

-¡Ya lo sé!... ya lo sé- la última frase la dijo con melancolía. Al bajar la vista desde donde sobrevolaba con Toothless pudo observar el estado de ruinas en el que había quedado su pueblo, pero lo más triste para el joven de cabellos castaños, era ver a muchos de sus guerreros y dragones muertos entre las calles y casas de Berk. Fue sacado de sus pensamientos cuando el llamado de alerta de una mujer se hizo escuchar.

-¡Hiccup, atento!- el hombre de armadura rojiza pudo evitar una lanza, muy rara por cierto, que rozó sus cabellos, si no hubiera sido por su madre aquella arma puntiaguda hubiera terminado en su cabeza.

-... ¡Muy bien… -Dijo luego de agradecer a su madre con una mirada- …retirada!

Más de una veintena de dragones de diversas especies con jinetes sobre ellos emprendieron el vuelo alto, algunos aun alcanzaron a lanzar alguna espada o mazo a su enemigo antes de alejarse, pero servía de muy poco, aquellos seres tenían mucha resistencia y los extraños "picos" que tenia les favorecían de sobremanera. Valka fue la primera en salir rumbo a las montañas, su hijo siguió con la mirada aquella figura con traje de dragón hasta cerciorarse que se pondría a salvo, luego retorno su atención al área cercana al pueblo, en casi todo el tiempo de batalla había logrado divisar pocas veces a su hermosa esposa. Solo unos segundos después la pudo ver aun peleando.

-¡Vamos, Toothless!

El furia nocturna comprendió de inmediato las intenciones de su amigo, se lanzó en dirección a donde pudo ver a la dueña de una cabellera rubia moviéndose de un lado a otro sobre el húmedo suelo del pueblo tratando de perder a sus contrincantes entre las casas que seguían en pie, unos metros más a la derecha se encontraba una Nadder Mortal repeliendo las siluetas de varios enemigos a la luz de las antorchas e incendios de las chozas cercanas; para darle tiempo a Astrid de escapar, el jefe empuñó su espada de fuego y aun sobre su dragón lanzo dos estocadas que hicieron retroceder a los dos enemigos que tenía más cerca, la rubia se pudo liberar de un tercero cuando uso un hacha, recogida de algún cadáver, como bumerang; un silbido alerto a Stormfly que era el momento de acudir con su dueña.

-Gracias, hermosa- una vez montada sobre la dragona de color azul, realizo otros lanzamientos con el hacha combinando el ataque con espinas amarillas de su amiga, Hiccup había hecho lo mismo con su espada y los plasmas del escamoso dragón negro.

-¿Te encuentras bien? – pregunto el joven preocupado emprendiendo el vuelo hacia el bosque.

-Estoy...bien… -la tristeza en su voz, combinada con el cansancio por la lucha, indicaba que su orgullo si estaba herido; su esposo ya no pregunto nada más, no era el momento. Le bastaba saber que no tenía heridas físicas.

-¡PAPÁ!- el casi ensordecedor grito se Snotlout alerto a la joven pareja antes de alejarse. Más muerte.

Spitelout Jorgenson era miembro de la guardia de jinetes, como buen vikingo se había quedado para resistir el ataque junto al nuevo jefe de Berk, era obvio, puesto que en los últimos meses y luego de la muerte de Stoick el Vasto, él se había convertido en parte fundamental de los concejeros del jefe, el muchacho había demostrado tener idea de cómo dirigir una aldea, pero también era obvia la necesidad de ayuda, fue por eso que, en honor a su difunto hermano y para ayudar, apoyo en todo lo que podía a Hiccup.

Ese apoyo se veía reflejado en esta batalla, casi todo el tiempo estuvo combatiendo a lado de su hijo, la verdad era que su relación también había mejorado mucho. En el momento que se ordenó la retirada, el más joven había sido casi derribado por otra de las extrañas armas del enemigo, apenas pudo esquivarlo, pero en la maniobra Hookfang perdió su equilibrio y estuvo a punto de caer en picada, momento que fue aprovechado por los que estaban en tierra y lanzaron más de aquellas lanzas, el pelinegro no se dio cuenta de aquello a tiempo y no pudo más que cerrar los ojos con una mueca de pánico, su muerte era inminente… pero nunca llego a sentir el contacto con el frio metal… su padre, aquel que fue el líder del segundo clan más poderoso de Berk, se había lanzado a interceptar el ataque, había estado a punto de emprender la retirada como lo había ordenado el jefe pero al ver como el Monstruos Nightmare de su hijo casi caía en picada no dudo para nada y voló hasta su posición… definitivamente uno no saldría vivo de eso y definitivamente sabía quién sería.

Tanto él cómo su Nadder recibieron al menos cuatro lanzas directas al cuerpo.

Todo paso de forma lenta a los ojos del joven Jorgenson… su padre era atravesado, una a una y de extremo a extremo por dos filoso trozos de metal, un ataque al pecho y otro al cráneo, el casco con cuernos de yak del gran hombre cayo de su cabeza a lo cual, desprotegida, recibió el impacto directo de una tercer arma, Spitelout Jorgenson había muerto al instante… el Nadder también perdió todo rastro de vida cuando otra lanza había logrado dar directamente al corazón perforando muy fácilmente sus duras escamas y, segundos después, ambos cuerpos cayeron en picada al frio pasto verde en tierra.

Los enemigos no perdieron tiempo, por si acaso, les comenzaron a propinar el golpe de gracia… El joven de pieles escamadas color azul estaba a punto de lanzarse para recuperar a su padre, pero tanto Hiccup como Astrid, sobre sus dragones, lo impidieron; no supieron como, pero Toothless pudo tomar a Snotlout entre sus patas arrancándolo de su silla de montar y evitando así que se lanzara junto a Hookfang, por su parte el Monstrous Nightmare comprendió la pérdida de su amo, sin embargo no podía llevarlo a él a una muerte segura, comprendió las intenciones de sus compañeros y juntos volaron en dirección a las playas de la isla, al oeste.

-¡Hiccup! -Gritaba y pataleaba el Jorgenson en el aire- ¡Bájame, debo asesinarlos! ¡Debo salvar a mi padre!

Por supuesto que el chico con pie metálico no iba a hacer eso, sabía perfectamente que su tío y consejero ya estaba en el gran salón del Valhalla. Astrid, estaba a punto de quebrarse, toda la tarde se pasó viendo cómo sus compañeros, amigos y hasta miembros de su familia caían en los brazos de Hela y ahora tenía que ver a su amigo llorar como nunca antes; lloraba de rabia, de impotencia y de tristeza. Simplemente era demasiado aún para la más fiera Vikinga.

-Snotlout… -hablo tranquilamente Haddock pero lo suficientemente fuerte para ser escuchado- te prometo que esto no se quedará así… vengaremos a todos, tu padre será honrado…

Aquellos orbes azules lo vieron, pero no reconocieron a la persona montada sobre Toothless. Hiccup, su esposo, la persona más amable que jamás había conocido y de la cual se enamoró, estaba hablando con odio, su semblante era serio, pero sus ojos mostraban furia y sed de sangre, aunque estos no la miraran; fue ahí cuando las lagrimas brotaron, ese ataque lo cambiaria todo… el dragón chimuelo noto lo mismo, conocía perfectamente a su amigo y sabía que la palabra "molesto" no alcanzaba a describir la montaña rusa de sentimientos negativos en el interior del jefe. Su primo no lo había visto así, su mente seguía metros atrás con la imagen de su padre siendo atravesado. Hookfang los seguía de cerca con la mirada de tristeza.

Así comenzó la guerra aquella noche, en las futuras generaciones la conocería como Rojo Berk, la sangre derramada era la evidencia. Ya no era una guerra de sus padres. Era la guerra del jefe Hiccup Haddock III.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Es un gusto saludarlos, hace años que no escribía ningún tipo de historia, de verdad, hace como 7 años que abandone los fics, pero recién pude ver esta fantástica serie/películas y no podía dejar pasar esta oportunidad. Disculpen si no es muy bueno, estoy oxidado.**

 **Espero les haya gustado, como tal no es un capitulo, es la introducción a la historia y no me queda mas que decir que me dejen saber su opinión, los leeré y responderé en la próxima actualización...**

 **Saludos :D**


	2. 1 Reconstrucción

**I**

 **.**

 **RECONSTRUCCIÓN**

 **.**

 **.**

Habían pasado dos semanas desde que el jefe, Estoick "El Vasto", falleció; la gran aldea de Berk se encontraba sumergida en la reconstrucción y en el proceso de adaptarse a los nuevos dragones, así como al recién nombrado jefe. Él era una persona joven, próximo a cumplir 21 años de vida, su cabello castaño, un poco enmarañado y dos pequeñas trenzas que sobresalían a su costados inspiraban valentía; en su rostro aún había un poco de señales de aquel niño de ojos verdes pero su pronunciado mentón y una nariz más alargada indicaban su proceso de madurez.

Hiccup era un joven que disfrutaba de su soledad, la mayor parte de su vida había sido así, incluso después de ser aceptado por su pueblo; sin embargo, ahora era un jefe y aquella vida había cambiado. En los escasos días que llevaba de mandato, ya estaban priorizadas las actividades, los puertos fueron los primeros en levantarse, la pesca y el comercio eran las actividades de mayor importancia, luego vino la reparación de corrales y recuperación de ganado; el nuevo jefe de vestimentas rojizas había adaptado el gran salón como refugio para las personas que habían perdido su casa, por suerte no fueron tantos ya que Drago y su gigante aliado solo causaron destrucción en las cabañas aledañas a los acantilados que atacó directamente; lo demás fue causado por los dragones al acudir al llamado del alfa.

Los jinetes, guerreros y demás Vikingos ponían todo de su parte para que Berk volviera a brillar, el hielo del Bewilderbeast se iría después de un mes, según lo informado por Valka, por lo que no sería impedimento para reparar las estructuras a su alrededor.

Aquel día, dentro del mencionado gran salón, se llevaba a cabo la reunión vespertina diaria con una gran multitud de pie alrededor de una mesa, Hiccup había seguido el consejo de su madre, era mejor escuchar los avances, quejas y sugerencias al alba, después de haber verdadero avance en el trabajo. La anciana, Gothi, había pedido la palabra, o mejor dicho, la escritura; Gobber servía como intérprete y comunicador.

-"El trabajo del jefe es muy bueno hasta ahora, pero no puede manejar todo por su cuenta…- Decía el robusto hombre con bigote de largas trenzas rubias-…debe ser ejecutado"

-Espera ¿¡Qué!? -se alarmó el mencionado al centro de la muchedumbre.

-¡ _Aunch_!, lo siento, leí mal, "debe ser ayudado" – corrigió luego de un golpe con un bastón de madera.

-¿A que te refieres?

-"Debes seleccionar nuevos miembros para el concejo" -prosiguió ante el constante chirrido de las maderas del bastón y el suelo- "Es tradición que el jefe nombre a tres personas de su confianza para nivelar el estatus que nos rige"

El sistema político de Berk era sencillo, a pesar de que quién tenía la última palabra era el jefe tribal, siempre era bueno escuchar la opinión de las personas y está era llevada, en la mayoría de los casos, por los concejales. Los miembros que no podían faltar eran la misma Gothi, pues como curandera y más anciana de la isla su lugar estaba asegurado; también estaban Spitelout, orgulloso líder del segundo clan más poderoso, y Gobber, quién se había ganado ese lugar por sus acciones como guerrero y por qué Mildew había dejado vacante aquel lugar.

-Bueno, si… pero mi padre nunca eligió a alguien ¿O si?, Desde que tengo memoria siempre habían sido tres…

-Te equivocas, Hiccup. Cuando un nuevo jefe asciende, los antiguos concejales le enseñan a los nuevos el trabajo por hacer hasta que estos se retiran o mueren. En mi caso sabes que Mildew me "cedió" su lugar pero yo siempre estuve con tu padre y ya tenía conocimiento del trabajo, Gothi fue elegida por Estoick porque, por ese tiempo, ya se sabía que se convertiría en la curandera y tu tío tiene poder entre las personas de su clan por lo que le convenía mantenerlo cerca -indicó el hombre con pata y garfio postizos, aunque lo último lo dijo en tono de voz casi inaudible pues muy cerca estaba el mencionado Jorgenson- En resumen, debes tener amigos que te ayuden en la toma de decisiones para que no te desvíes de lo importante.

-Comprendo -resoplo- ¿Cuánto tiempo tengo?

-"Hasta mañana a esta hora" -leyó en el piso.

El joven jefe asintió ante las instrucciones de la anciana, ya tenía en mente a sus candidatos, pero aún tenía que pensar algunas cosas. La reunión prosiguió.

-¿Cómo vamos con la reconstrucción de los puertos? -le pregunto a Mulch, un Vikingo algo bajo, de melena alborotada y que, al igual que Gobber, tenía prótesis en mano y pie.

-Tenemos prácticamente terminados los muelles principales, ya estamos comenzando con "tu pedido", si seguimos así acabaremos en otra semana más. Los barcos ya han zarpado para pescar y los mercaderes pasaron hace tres días. -reportó.

-Esas son buenas noticias. ¿Los establos? -esta vez su atención paso a Sven, el hombre calvo pero de gran bigote.

-Todos los corrales están listos, los demás pastores y yo hemos localizado a casi todos los yaks y ovejas que escaparon, hemos sobrevolado la isla y ya tenemos idea de en dónde están los animales que faltan -añadió con un acento que marcaba la "r" y recordando las gallinas pérdidas, todo mirando con cierto recelo a Tuffnut.

El jefe noto a lo que Sven se refería -Muy bien, hazme saber cuándo las "recuperes"- también miro al gemelo entre la multitud quién solo pudo mirar con nerviosismo a su hermana. Tuffnut sabía que sus planes de tener un circo de gallinas se habían arruinado, a lo que Tuffnut solo le dio palmaditas de consuelo en su espalda…

Los temas seguían pasando sobre la mesa y las soluciones también, no por nada Hiccup era reconocido por su intelecto, aunque algunas veces los temas eran ciertamente muy burdos, el castaño siempre los atendía de buena manera, tal y como lo habría hecho su padre.

La tarde dio paso a la noche y el gran salón se vaciaba poco a poco, las personas que ahí dormían comenzaron a tomar su lugar y los demás se retiraron a sus aposentos; los últimos en salir siempre eran el jefe y Gobber pero este último casi siempre abandonaba a su aprendiz en la entrada con la excusa de "adelantar trabajo de la herrería"…

Como ya era rutina en esas dos semanas, la prometida del jefe lo esperaba recargada en una roca cerca del acceso. Se suponía que debía estar junto a él en las reuniones, pero ahora, más que nunca, necesitaban reforzar la seguridad en la isla y Astrid Hofferson era la mejor en ese tema, por lo que ningún vikingo cuestionaba su ausencia en el gran salón.

-Tu padre estaría orgulloso- dijo sonriendo y viéndolo acercarse. La rubia agradecía el gesto "discreto" de Gobber para dejarlos solos, además de que el anciano siempre la mantenía al tanto de la información que se daba dentro del inmueble, más que nada, de las reacciones de su futuro esposo.

-Señorita Hofferson, se ve hermosa está noche- la rubia siempre reía nerviosamente ante esas palabras. Hiccup por su parte, las decía con verdadero amor.

En esa roca donde ella se recargaba, la luz de la luna daba directamente al rostro precioso de su prometida, el azul de sus ojos brillantes y el reflejo con su blanca piel y cabellera rubia la hacían parecer la más hermosa Valkiria al servicio de los dioses; la chica portaba su armadura conformada por hombreras metálicas cubiertas de cuero y suave pelaje, usaba una de sus muchas blusas marrones elaborada con tela de primera calidad al igual que unos pantalones térmicos ajustados cuyas piernas estaban protegidas por una falda de cuero armada y adornada con picos de hierro para su protección y ataque, todo sumado a unas gruesas botas de cuero y afelpadas con el mismo pelaje que sus hombreras; para su prometido, esa chica era perfecta y aquella vista con luz azul de luna aumentaba su hermosura.

El castaño llego hasta su novia y la abrazo por su cintura para plantarle un tierno beso en los labios; el roce de su piel los hizo estremecer de felicidad. Cuando terminaron de saludarse, Hiccup volteó a ver la escultura de su padre, aún en construcción, en la montaña a espaldas del gran salón y solo separándose de su abrazo para preguntar- ¿De verdad crees que este orgulloso?

-Por supuesto que sí, yo estoy orgullosa de ti, tu madre también, todo el pueblo lo está… -le respondió a la vez que ella también miraba aquella magnífica obra en la montaña-… Lo que tú has logrado en unos pocos días le llevaría siglos a alguien más.

Se mantuvieron un momento en silencio, Astrid sabía que muchas ideas y preguntas pasaban por la cabeza de su novio, pero el tiempo no estaba de su parte aquella noche y la chica quería aprovechar al máximo el estar con él, aunque solo fueran unos minutos. Ella se acercó para abrazar al chico por la espalda mientras la mano derecha del castaño se entrelazaba con las de la fémina a la altura de su pecho; Astrid solo hundió su rostro en la espalda de la persona que amaba, aspirando su olor. En el pasado aquella posición podría haber sido muy incomoda para ambos, pero los años de amistad y el otro par de años de noviazgo habían alimentado la confianza entre la pareja.

-Aunque no lo creas, eres un líder nato y eres muy bueno dando solución a los problemas que aquejan a las personas.

-Eso es porque tengo personas que también me apoyan, mi madre, mis amigos y por supuesto, tú, " _mi lady_ " -eso último tuvo como recompensa que ella lo obligará a voltear y así poder darle otro pequeño beso. Le encantaba ser llamada así. -… eso me recuerda, Gothi quiere que elija un grupo de personas para que sean mis concejeros.

-¿Y ya pensaste en alguien?

-Por supuesto, ¿Qué mejor persona para aconsejarme que mi futura esposa?

La sonrisa de Astrid se hizo más amplia mientras lo miraba directamente- ¡Oh! No lo sé, suena a mucho trabajo- soltó con sarcasmo girando sus ojos.

-ja-ja, muy graciosa- contestó riéndose por las ocurrencias de su novia.

-Bueno, está bien, acepto el trabajo… -lo último lo sello, no con un apretón de manos, sino con otro beso.

Unos momentos después, el abrazo se había terminado, la pareja caminaba de la mano bajando la escalinata que daba al salón, Hiccup acostumbraba a acompañar a su novia hasta su casa, no es como si hubiera algún peligro o que ella no supiera defenderse, pero esos pocos momentos con ella los quería aprovechar al máximo, después de todo, desde que había asumido su puesto de jefe, era difícil tener tiempo libre.

Siempre caminaban hablando de su día, Astrid Hofferson era la encargada de entrenar a las próximas generaciones de jinetes de dragones, la pareja temía un próximo ataque de Drago " _Mano dura_ " así que los entrenamientos no se hicieron esperar. El "vuelo a ciegas" era lo más entrenado en estos últimos días, no se podían a arriesgar a que el Bewilderbeast del conquistador manipulara de nuevo a los dragones.

-...Eret es el que más progreso lleva, de verdad que se complementa muy bien con Skullcrusher… - Platicaba la rubia.

-Me alegro de saber que no se puso triste por la perdida de mi padre.

-Si, al parecer él se queda despierto en las noches y le cuenta historias de sus viajes antes de ser cazadragones para que se conozcan más.

-Espero que no sean como las historias de Gobber o el pobre dragón morirá de aburrimiento… -ambos soltaron una carcajada. De verdad eran muy buenos esos momentos, Astrid e Hiccup amaban estar juntos.

-Por cierto ¿Cómo va la construcción del refugio? -El proyecto de reconstrucción del jefe contemplaba el levantamiento de una gran fortaleza dentro de la montaña más grande de Berk, Astrid había pensado en principio que solo era una pérdida de tiempo, pero luego de meditarlo unos días, decidió que era mejor eso a perder miembros de la tribu.

-Vamos bien, el acceso del puerto ya se está construyendo según lo que me dijo Mulch, Fishlegs bajó ayer a las cuevas y con los mapas que me trajo ya tengo una idea de que hacer para interconectar cámaras y pasillos, seguramente ya viene de regreso de su misión en las afueras del archipiélago, así podemos comenzar a excavar... Aún no decido el número de entradas o salidas pero tengo tiempo para eso, hay muy buenos lugares para que no sean visibles pero también son de difícil acceso y muchos de los pobladores ya no son tan jóvenes ¿Sabes? Además hay muchas mujeres con bebés o personas que no caminan muy bien como Gobber, aunque eso no es mucho problema para los Vikingos testarudos del pueblo -expreso el castaño.

Astrid adoraba esa parte de su novio, no dejaba a nadie atrás, todos eran igual de importantes a la vista del nuevo jefe, su padre había tenido razón, él se había convertido en un digno heredero. Continuaron caminando por Berk, la pareja era saludada con mucho ánimo cada que encontraban a algún poblador entre las calles iluminadas por antorchas, era ya muy común que incluso algunos les dieran presentes, desde comida, frutos recién cortados, pieles, ropas e incluso joyas, después de todo Hiccup era un héroe, un jefe y el primer jinete de dragones y Astrid la mejor guerrera jamás vista entre las islas cercanas, la prometida del jefe y actual entrenadora de la nueva guardia de Berk. Ellos eran las personas más queridas entre su gente.

Luego de unos minutos, la pareja ya se encontraba a escasos metros del hogar de la rubia y Stormfly no tardó en detectar el olor de ambos, la dragona de color azul y tonos amarillos se levantó del establo donde dormía plácidamente y recibió a la pareja con un notable y alegre aleteo; Hiccup la saludo acariciando el cuerno sobre su nariz, no podía evitar recordar cómo esa Nadder había provocado el primer acercamiento entre el y Astrid, claro que aquella vez había sido mala suerte, pues encontrarse en una arena con un dragón estresado por el encierro y una chica obsesionada con ser la mejor asesina no era buena combinación. La joven también recordaba con vergüenza aquella etapa inmadura de su vida.

Por su parte, el mortífero reptil de pecho blanco, se alegraba porque ambos humanos se encontrarán felices, no sabía a qué se debía, pero desde que se encontró con el humano de pequeñas trenzas marrones, su vida había mejorado, ya no dormía en el frío suelo dentro de una jaula, ahora era consentida con paja tibia en una construcción apropiada para ella, sencilla de tres paredes y un techo, pero muy cómoda, "establo" le llamaban los pobladores; tenía comida a su disposición, su favorita eran las piernas de pollo o pavo, aunque los peces no estaban tan mal; hablando de comida, recordó que su hora de cenar estaba cerca, por lo que comenzó a embestir delicadamente a su humana pero con mucha insistencia.

-Ya, ya, tranquila chica, ahora mismo voy por tu cena- dijo Astrid de forma divertida y cariñosa comprendiendo el comportamiento de su amiga.

Hiccup supo que la noche en compañía de su amada había terminado, se despidieron con otro beso, aunque esta vez algo más duradero y apasionado que los anteriores -Que tengas buena noche, _mi lady_ \- fueron las palabras de despedida al tiempo que hacía una reverencia elegante para emprender el regreso a su hogar. La rubia sonrió y agradeció con un leve -Bueno noches.

 **.**

El regreso a casa del jefe fue tranquilo, ya casi todas las casa tenían sus antorchas apagadas, pero aún así había otros que seguían paseándose por ahí, ya fuera ebrios por beber tanto hidromiel o regresando a su hogar después de una dura jornada de reconstrucción. Hiccup caminaba haciendo un poco de ruido con el rechinar de su pie de metal, algo normal para él a estas alturas de la vida; en su mano llevaba una manzana, o ese era el nombre que le habían dado en tierras lejanas de donde provenía, que le había regalado un anciano cuando lo vio pasar, esa fruta era exquisita y una de las favoritas del joven, pero decidió guardarla para su madre.

Faltaban pocas casas para llegar al lugar que alguna vez compartió con su padre, siempre atesoraría esos momentos que, aunque muy pocos, fueron los mejores de su corta vida y esperaba que así lo hubieran sido para Stoick.

Comenzó a subir el camino de piedras hasta la colina donde se localizaba su gran cabaña pero… en ese momento, un frío erizó los pelos de su nuca… miro hacia atrás a mitad de camino al detenerse súbitamente… no había nada; ni siquiera las banderas que adornaban las grandes antorchas del centro se movían, nunca había sentido algo así, era una mezcla de incertidumbre y ¿Muerte?, como aquella vez que visitó la tierra protegida por dragones centinela, el Vanaheim, pero está vez no había tanta paz en el ambiente, más bien se sentía miedo... Quizás fue solo su imaginación… No pudo seguir ensimismado, una masa lo había derribado y ahora se revolvían en el césped aledaño a la escalinata.

-¡Toothless!- río - ¡Basta, amigo!, sabes que eso no se quita… -se carcajeaba mientras el dragón negro seguía lanzando grandes lengüetazos al rostro de su humano. El Night Fury no estaba usando su silla de montar, usualmente no la necesitaba en casa, así que andaba libre de peso en su lomo. En la entrada de la casa, una figura femenina los miraba con brazos y pies cruzados mientras se recargaba en el marco de la puerta.

-¡Oigan, entren o la cena se enfriará!- Valka había resultado ser una cocinera formidable, Hiccup comprendió de donde había heredado esas cualidades, contrario al horrible guiso de su padre; era por eso que el castaño había comido la mayor parte de su vida en el gran salón.

La madre del jefe siempre usaba ropa ligera en su hogar, solo una blusa de manga larga elaborada con tela sencilla de color verdosa, unos pantalones algo holgados de piel de yak y unas botas del mismo cuero pero más reforzado para evitar el frío al que ella se había acostumbrado. Su hijo descubrió que la trenza que adornaba su peinado también la conservaba cuando dormía; quién sabe, quizás precauciones después de veinte años de proteger dragones.

Lo dos machos observaron a la mujer que también los miraba divertida, que su hijo y un dragón se llevarán tan bien era algo que nunca pensó ver, mucho menos admirarlo también en su difunto esposo, aunque solo habían sido unas horas. Valka ocupó el cuarto que había compartido con Stoick años atrás, el aroma del antiguo jefe aún seguía en el ambiente, ella lo adoraba y no se había atrevido a modificar aquella habitación; de hecho, notó que su esposo tampoco la había tocado, su antigua ropa, vestidos, faldas y armaduras seguían en su lugar… sin polvo… Hiccup recogió la manzana del césped, pues está se le había caído cuando su dragón lo derribó; iba a entrar en su casa no sin antes dar otro vistazo al horizonte desde donde había sentido ese helado y tétrico "aire" con el sentimiento de duda en su cabeza.

Una vez dentro de su hogar, el dragón con prótesis en la cola tomo su lugar en una esquina dentro del comedor, Cloudjumper se encontraba en dicho espacio y tan pronto lo vio entrar le hizo una reverencia, después de todo era el dragón alfa, aún así, Toothless se acomodo a su lado pues lejos de sentirse un líder, se consideraba un amigo; el dragón de ojos negros y pronunciadas escamas sobre estos lo recibió con amabilidad y orgullo.

Hiccup y su mamá entraron detrás, él venía platicando su día, casi lo mismo que había charlado con Astrid unos minutos atrás. Valka charlaba de como iba acomodando a los dragones de su antiguo nido, así como los que Drago había dejado cuando escapó; le contaba como algunos bosques aledaños a la villa serían buen lugar para construir algunas chozas para los bebés, puesto que estos seguían causando travesuras en Berk. El castaño estaba maravillado con cada palabra que su madre decía, ni siquiera con su padre había podido hablar tanto como lo había hecho con ella en solo dos semanas; la sangre llamaba, de eso no había duda.

La cena era un buen estofado de pescado con algunos vegetales frescos, Valka ocupaba su tiempo en acomodar a los dragones, ver qué estos tuvieran techo, comida, agua y cuidados necesarios, básicamente se había convertido en la veterinaria del pueblo, así como Gobber era el dentista; el tiempo que le quedaba libre lo ocupaba en pasar y recuperar el tiempo perdido con Hiccup, aunque este sólo fuera en la noche pues su hijo ahora tenía ocupaciones de jefe; el comprar los ingredientes para cocinar, el mezclarlos, sazonarlos y por supuesto servirlos una vez preparados, le recordaban a la mujer la época en que lo hacía para Stoick "El vasto" y eso la hacía feliz. Ambos comieron animados como cada noche, los dragones también tenían su dotación de pescado fresco, así podían comer en familia, definitivamente la vida en Berk era maravillosa en esa época de paz.

-Mamá, quiero pedirte un consejo… en realidad, más concejos además de los que ya me das- habló rascándose la nuca. Los platos ya estaban vacíos pero aún estaban sentados a la mesa charlando y disfrutando de la manzana que le habían regalado.

-Sabes que puedes decirme o preguntarme lo que sea -inquirió con ternura.

La verdad es que en principio era extraño comunicarse con su madre, no difícil, pero si raro al haber estado separados tantos años y obviamente sin hablar, sin embargo, ambos estaban empeñados en recuperar el tiempo perdido así que el chico volvió a tomar la palabra.

-Bueno, es sobre Astrid y yo… ya sabes que, bueno... estamos comprometidos y bueno, cuando comenzamos a salir papá me dijo que aún no era tiempo de casarme que esperara un poco para madurar -la palabra "bueno" era sinónimo de nervios.

-Bien, hijo… creo que ya se a donde quieres llegar con esto… Quieres pedirle matrimonio ¿No es verdad?

El joven se sonrojo y apeno un poco, solo asintió.

-¿Sabes? Cuando tú padre me preguntó si quería casarme, te juro que él no podía articular palabra alguna, la verdad es que fue algo confuso, creí que se había vuelto loco… claro está que llevábamos solo unos meses de compromiso, aunque yo ya sabía que ese cabeza dura era el vikingo de mi vida. El caso es que terminó armándose de valor y al final soltó la pregunta. Los detalles no importan mucho -recordando como ella estuvo a punto de vomitar por la emoción- lo importante es que sepas que estás listo, que sepas que puedes hacer feliz a la mujer que amas y que ella te haga feliz… -luego su semblante se entristeció- aunque, no creo ser la más indicada para decir eso…

-Mamá, estoy seguro que papá te sigue amando, no había día en el que no notará su mirada triste y además… esa mirada se fue cuando te encontró de nuevo… fue ahí que comprendí porque era tan sobreprotector conmigo.

-Si, pero eso no elimina el hecho de que estuvimos veinte años separados… -trato de relajarse para proseguir- en fin, si tú crees que estás listo para el matrimonio, entonces no esperes más y hazlo, hijo, yo te apoyare y sabes que tu padre también lo hace desde la Valhalla.

-Si, de eso yo también estoy seguro -espeto con la misma sonrisa melancólica que su madre.

Fue así que el castaño contó sus planes para soltar la gran pregunta, cada detalle ya estaba en su mente, como acostumbraba a siempre tener un plan. Para Valka, el ver a su hijo convertido en hombre, era motivo de orgullo pero también de tristeza, nunca estuvo ahí para disfrutar de su hijo cuando más lo necesitaba, su culpa aumentaba más al saber, en palabras de su amigo herrero, como había sido la infancia de Hiccup "el inútil". Solo le quedaba esperar a que Odín le diera vida suficiente para disfrutar de sus nietos…

 **.**

La noche había avanzado, Berk estaba silencioso… pero en el recién reconstruido puerto se podía apreciar una sombra inspeccionando cada rincón del lugar, cada embarcación, cada herramienta dejada… subió por la rampa de madera fijada a la pared de roca, llego al pueblo y también tocó, saboreo y hasta rompió alguna que otra cosa… pudo apreciar unos cuantos reptiles alados que tanto abundaban en las islas y tierras de ese lugar… uno de esos pequeños dragones paso cerca buscando otro lugar donde dormir, el corral de yaks no había sido buena elección; aquella figura lo observó y lo atrapó entre sus garras… si, eran garras, justo como las que tenía aquella criatura que había capturado... a pesar de la fuerza del pequeño alado, no pudo librarse de ese agarre que lo volteaba una y otra vez sin apartar la vista, el pequeño solo pudo apreciar unos ojos violetas entre lo que parecía ser una capucha.

El ser que estaba en el callejón entre dos cabañas pareció aburrirse de inspeccionar al dragón, pero no lo dejo ir, la presión en sus garras aumentó… el Terrible Terror sentía como le faltaba oxígeno… más y más fuerte era la presión hasta que pasó lo inevitable… hacía unos pocos segundos la víctima había dejado de respirar y su cuerpo ya no sentía ni dolor ni miedo… pero su asesino no se iba a detener, pronto aquella garra de solo tres puntiagudas uñas se mancho con la sangre de su víctima; la presencia, de pie entre la oscuridad, estuvo satisfecho solo hasta que sintió el calor de la sangre entre sus escamosas palmas… había sido suficiente… por ahora… regreso al puerto y su figura se fue perdiendo entre el vasto mar, como si flotara… ningún guardia vio algo esa noche, las cosas seguían en paz.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ahora si, este es el capitulo 1, como ven vamos lento pues quiero plantear todo el contexto de este mundo ficticio, así que sean pacientes y disfruten lo que viene.**

 **como les dije antes, espero sus comentarios. Muchas gracias** **Sandy97** **por atreverte a curiosear xD espero que disfrutaras el capitulo, igualmente con los followers, y los que leen anonimamente.**

 **Saludos :D**


End file.
